Amnesia Italy
by HeartCurl23
Summary: Where am I? What's going on? How'd I get here? These questions ring through Italy as he makes the fearfull, painfull search for everyone that was trapped in this dungen like him.
1. Gentelman

1. Gentleman  
Ow. My head. Where...where am I? What's going on? Why won't the door open? I thought as I ran around the small room. I approached a small record player and turned the handle. "Hello. You are now listening to my disembodied voice. This will not help you in any way to find me, for this is a recording of the past.

"A series of chambers have been set up for you to find your own way out, and decide which elements are important. To open the door, simply remove the lantern. Remaining safe is an impossibility now, I'm afraid. There is no room safer than the one you're in right now. To pass each chamber, you have to choose who to save, and who to leave to rot. They can all be saved, as there's always a way. Remove the lantern and move on to the next chamber."

Though I didn't want to, I took the lantern. Once the lamp was off the rope, the door squeaked open. "I want to go home," I cried as I cautiously moved over to the next room.

I looked around the dark hall smeared in blood and pitch black when I tripped over something. I felt around and saw a ladder. It was broken, and small, but I took it. "This might come in handy." I stated as I continued.

The next room was large and brightly lit with torches. Prison cells lined the walls ominously. I felt my pulse quicken as I heard a moan accompanied with the rattle of chains. I raced to an open cell and closed the door, hiding behind the wall. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"I-Italy?" a voice croaked. "I-is that you?"

I looked in the shadow and saw a man laying on a torture table, his hands and feet bound. A cloth bag covered his face, and I wish the same was said about his body from the shoulders down (or at [add a space] least from the waist down). In a corner laid a green outfit I would know anywhere. "England?" I asked as I approached the table.

"Italy! It is you!" he cried. "Please, help me out of here!"

I looked around the room. "Don't worry, I'll get you out." I stated unsurely as I stepped to a structure on the wall. "I'm sure this lever will help." I stated.

"Wait," England stopped me. "What lever? Are you sure it'll free me?" he asked.

I froze as I slowly moved toward it. "I-I'm sure." I stated as I slowly pulled the lever until I heard gears working. "What was that?!" I cried.

"What?" England asked. "What happened?"

I took a closer look at the structure above the torture table. "That really big knife, that's what's connected to the lever." I concluded.

"KNIFE?!" he yelled as he struggled. "GET ME THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF HERE!" I tensed as I thought long and hard.

England took a deep breath and attempted to relax. "Italy, can you at least take this bag off my head?" he asked. "I could possibly see something you're missing."

I walked up to him and removed the bag from his head. It definitely was England, I know those thick, unkempt eyebrows in any light.

I threw the bag on the ground as he looked around, freezing and widening his eyes when he looked directly up. "I see..." he stated, "that knife."

"You see anything?" I asked.

He strained his neck to look around the room until his head finally thumped back on the table and shook his head. "I'm going to die down here." he sulked.

"No!" I demanded. "You're NOT going to die! Not any time soon at least!" I insisted. "I'll take another look around." I strained my eyes to see in this dim light until something caught my eye. "Wait! I think I see something!" I exclaimed as I approached a table with a knob on it. The cord led right back to the torture table. "It's a knob, it looks like it's the right thing." I stated.

"Don't turn it too fast," England warned. "If you do, I might be dead before you have a chance to stop."

I nodded as I slowly turned the knob. As I turned it, nothing seemed to happen. I turned it a little more, but still nothing. I continued to turn it more noticeably until I heard England's scream. "England," I called. "are you okay?"

"THAT'S A STRETCHER YOU IDIOT!" he screamed as I stopped abruptly and turned the knob the other way exactly where it was.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried. "I thought it was connected to the cuffs, not the table!"

"THE CUFFS ARE PART OF THE TABLE YOU IMBECILE!" he scolded me.

I cried in a corner until something hit me. "...part of the table..." I repeated. "That's it!" I ran back to the knob. "Okay, if I turn it right..." I turned the knob to the right until I heard England grunt in pain and the gears stretching out the table. "...then it's a stretcher, but if I turn it to the left..." I turned it completely to the left as I heard the gears behind me and the cuffs snap open. "...then it's the release!"

When I turned around, England ran up and hugged me. Normally, I wouldn't hesitate to hug back, but I had to make sure he at least had on pants first. "Thank you so much Italy!" he cried. "I'm forever in your debt!"

"Uh..." I hesitated. "...just never cook for me again and we'll call it even."

We both stood there after I pried England off me. (I never thought I'd see the day.) "Who else is down here?" I asked as England continued to put on his stained shirt and jacket.

"I'm not sure," he answered, "but I do know that Germany did come here before me. I came here to look for him, but I don't know if he escaped, or even came this far to begin with."

I froze and looked at him. "...Doitsu?"

"Don't worry chap," he reassured me with a pat on the back with his green tie over his shoulders loosely. "I don't think he'd still be down here. There have been prisoners here since my medieval times. Plus, he's a smart man. He won't come all the way down here without knowing a sure way out."

I nodded at his truth and smiled. "You're right." I stated. "Thanks."

We both continued out the door looking around for the exit. We tried the trap doors that led to a sewer system of some kind, the door where I came, and every door in the room. The trap doors refused to budge, the door I came from was locked, and every door in the room only led to another cell. I looked up and noticed something. There was another door leading the only way I could think possible...up. "England," I caught his attention, "where do you think that door leads?" I asked as I pointed to the door on the roof.

"I suppose the way out!" he exclaimed as he started jumping for it. "It's too high to reach. You try, get on my shoulders." he stated as I did what he requested. "Now, see if you can reach it." I tried to reach for it, but I couldn't. "It's no use." I informed. "It's too high for me to reach." I looked around frantically. "...Maybe we can use the boxes."

"Italy," he stopped me, "there aren't enough."

I looked around the room for any more objects we could use and smiled when I saw something. "What about those boxes and barrels up there?" I asked as I pointed to a balcony full of unused boxes and barrels.

"And how do you propose we reach them?" he asked. (Is it his job to be such a wet blanket?)

I took all the boxes and arranged them as a staircase to the balcony. "That's how." I smugly stated as I climbed. "Heads up!" I called as I pushed the boxes down.

England already had the other staircase set up by the time I got down. He climbed up and reached, but it was still just outside his range. "Even with this structure," he sighed. "I still can't reach."

"Wait." I stated as I handed him the ladder I picked up. "Try it with this."

He took the ladder from me, used it to push the door open, then hooked it to the brim so we could climb up. "You're brilliant Italy!" he complemented as I followed him up the ladder. I tried to get the ladder back once we were in the small hall, but it was locked in position. "Leave it." England stated. "If we need it again, then I give you permission to do as you please with me."

He sounded so sure I wouldn't do anything too bad to him, but to his misfortune, I wasn't in the mood to be merciful like I always am. He never is to me. "I'd probably just give you to Big Brother France." I heard him groan at my statement.

"Right." he gulped as we crawled down the hall. "If we need the ladder again...you can take me to France and..." I heard him choke on the words. "...leave me to his mercy."


	2. Theocracy

2. Theocracy  
We came down in another dark chamber with another record player. I turned the handle and we both eyed it as it played. "My, my, you really are impressive. Did you save that English Gentleman, or leave him? Or perhaps you put him out of his misery. It's alright, I doubt he had a family, I don't believe anyone even liked him."

"Go to bloody hell you bitch!" England yelled as it continued playing.

"In the next chamber, a Holy man will be waiting. Is he really tortured, or is he being blessed? Would you curse him with suffering, or present him to his God? Enter, and find out for yourself."

We opened the door to a very nice hall with a red carpet and everything. We walked down the hall a little while, picking up slides labeled with numbers for an old slide show of some kind, and went through a door, seeing a dead end, but hearing what sounded like a man grunting in pain. One of the frames was a camera that viewed a naked man with a cloth bag on his head in a similar situation that I found England in. The body seemed thin and not well built at all. Just barely in the camera's range was a tan suit with a maroon shirt and blue-black tie. "Why does God hate me? I know I suck at a lot of things, and that my brother is so much better at everything than me, but he's the real bastard in this situation! Why did I have to come all the way down here for Eyebrow Bastard and Potato Bastard, hu?" the man grumbled to himself.

"Hey, England," I called. "Who do you think that is? It can't be Germany."

"I would guess that that is your brother."

I tilted my head at my companion. "What makes you say that?"

"He's the only one that calls me 'Eyebrow Bastard'. France calls me 'Black Sheep of Europe', China calls me 'Opium', America calls me 'Iggy', that alien that is always with America calls me 'Limey Bastard', I can go on and on."

"How do we get him out?" I asked.

I saw him look at the wall for a while. "We need to find something to put in these slots, then pull the lever."

"I found these a while back." I stated. "Are these what we need?"

By guess, England took the slide labeled with the number 2, put it on the top, then the slide labeled 4 on the bottom, and pulled down the lever. "AHHH! Justine! I know you're out there! GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

I winced. "...I don't think that's right..." I stated. "Let's try the 4 on top and 3 on bottom." I suggested.

"That's far too simple a solution." England knocked down. "I highly doubt that's the answer." As a result, he replaced the 2 with the 1, and I nearly cried as Romano screamed.

"Please!" I begged. "Just try it!" With a sigh, England tried my suggestion and pulled the lever. We heard the cuffs unsnap and a hidden door open from behind a painting.

Inside, Romano threw the bag off his head and made a mad dash for his clothes once he saw me and England. "Veniciano!" he yelled as he scrambled in his pants. "What are you doing here?!"

I just smiled. "I couldn't leave without mio fratello, could I?"


	3. Military

3. Military  
The three of us (now fully dressed) made our way through the halls to another record player. "I wonder," it played, "is that Italian with his God now? Maybe you helped him there. Don't worry, he probably wasn't even all that well-liked."

"You fucking-" Romano cut himself off when the record player continued.

"Lost? Confused? Scared? No need to worry. The military is here. Maybe he can help."

In the next chamber, I froze in fear as I heard that moan and chains again. Some sort of monster was patrolling the room. It was a naked man with his eyes clawed out. There was some collar on his neck that made it impossible for him to lay down and not choke himself, and there were chains around his limbs and physically in his skin.

England and Romano pulled me out of my fearful trance and behind boxes. After some time, the moaning and rattling stopped and we saw that the monster was gone. We snuck our way past the monster and to another room filled with water.

"I...Ita...ly...?" someone asked. I looked over and saw Germany tied by his hands just above the water. Thankfully, he was wearing pants as opposed to England and Romano when I found them. "...Help...me..." he groaned out.

I quickly ran to him and climbed the gears he was tied to. "Italy!" England yelled as he saw a monster approach the room.

"Romano!" I called. "Pull that lever and lock the door!" Romano was quick to lock the monster out and closed the door just in time. "England!" I called. "Catch Germany when I untie him!" He came in the cell and braced himself to catch the German. I pulled the ropes to untie it and Germany fell. If England wasn't there, he wouldn't have had the strength to get up and would've drown himself.

The monster continued to bang on the door. "Veniciano!" Romano yelled. "Where the fuck do we go?!"

I looked around outside the cell as England and I carried Germany. "Let's try this way!" I called as I lead the three men to the other door, shutting the door when Romano was inside. The monster continued banging on the doors we closed, but I assumed that it gave up when it reached the third locked door.

We went up a flight of stairs and past a grave yard of some kind. "...Italy..." Germany grunted. I looked at him as he leaned his head on my shoulder like he was attempting to hug me. "...Danke."

I smiled as we walked past a wooden door and in an odd room. "You have now reached the end." the recording stated as the door shut and locked behind us. Romano fought with the lock, but it was jammed. "You won't be getting out that way." the recording continued. "I apologize for this, but I can't let you go." Suddenly the walls started to close in on us.

Romano threw rocks at the gears, hoping they'd stop, but the rocks just bounced back. England, Germany, and I piled up the boxes side by side, hopeing the walls would stop. We ran out of boxes, and it was too small a structure. If the plan did work, then we would only have just enough room to walk sideways. Germany might even get stuck with how large his body's built.

"It's no use!" England panicked. "We're doomed!"

"Don't fucking say that Eyebrow Bastard!" Romano cursed. "There has to be some way out of here!"

"Would both of you SHUT UP?! Your panicking is NOT helping the situation!" Germany scolded. Apparently, he regained enough strength to yell as he leaned in the back wall. "Italy's the one that is leading us. I can't believe I'm saying this, but, do you have a plan Italy?"

They turned to me as I started to crush from the pressure. "...White flag...?"

At that moment, the walls stopped and the recording laughed. "This is the best one yet." it stated. "It's just...too much..." As the walls opened, I saw a door and we all went through it.

It led us up a flight of stairs, and we started to hear voices. "Madam Justine, the guests should be here within the hour!" One voice said cheerfully.

"That's wonderful Clarisse!"

I looked around and noticed that everyone except England was confused. "What exactly is that?" I asked.

"Spirits." England answered. "They're giving us a glimpse of the past."

"So, we can hear things that already happened?"

"Not...exactly." he answered my brother. "I'm not sure if this already happened, or if the spirits are acting separate from their past."

We stayed silent as we listened, shielding our eyes when we were met with sunlight. "Clarisse, can you send this letter?"

"Of course ma'am. Urgent isn't it?"

"Not really, it's already years late. I just want them to know I'm still alive."


End file.
